lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
FALSE RELATIVITY
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 10 , 2015 Albert Einstein in his first paper of 1905 in order to explain the photoelectric effect influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) introduced the wrong hypothesis that light consists of the false massless quanta of fields, which led to his contradicting relativity theories violatιng the two conservation laws of energy and mass. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). In fact, Newton's prediction of the gravitational properties of light confiermed by Soldner in 1801, led Planck in 1907 to show that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2 . Under this condition I discovered the dipole nature of photon (1993) which led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to this law the dipolic photon of energy E = hν and mass m= hν/c2 in the absorption by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase to the electron mass ΔΜ, under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length contraction) in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass developed by the Greek philosophers and confirmed by experiments. (See my NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS). Nevertheless, today many physicists continue to believe incorrectly that the two theories of relativity are the correct principles of nature, which serve us the basis for describing the universe and the atomic and nuclear phenomena. So writing in Google “False relativity” one sees a large number of articles which provide some hypotheses or philosophical speculations to criticize certain concepts like the length contraction and the time dilation by assuming that the two theories of relativity (special and general) are now recognized as self-consistent, and moreover serve as the basis of many theories such as quantum electrodynamics. For example in the “Criticism of the theory of relativity-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following false ideas: “Criticism of the theory of relativity of Albert Einstein was mainly expressed in the early years after its publication in the early twentieth century, on scientific, pseudoscientific, philosophical, or ideological bases. Though some of these criticisms had the support of reputable scientists, Einstein's theory of relativity is now recognized as self-consistent, in accordance with many experiments, and moreover serves as the basis of many successful theories such as quantum electrodynamics.” To avoid such fallacious ideas I present here a brief history of wrong hypotheses which led to the invalid theories of relativity. In 1900 Planck showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory of fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics. In fact, he revived the particle nature of light developed by Newton (1704), because he discovered that light consists of individual packets of energy E = hν called quanta, where h is the Planck constant and ν is the frequency of light. Although Planck showed that Maxwell’s fields cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics Einstein introduced the false massless quanta of fields and later the (QED) and the (QCD) tried to associate the (QM) with wrong Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacious ether and the invalid theories of special and general relativity. Ironically, in 1887 the first facts leading to the photoelectric effect, and through that eventually to the recognition that Maxwell’s theory of fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) had to be fundamentally revised, were by- products of the very same research that seemed at the time to furnish the proof for Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory-namely, Hertz’s experiments on the propagation of Maxwell’s waves. In fact, after the confirmation of Soldner (1801) that Newton’s particles of light with mass have gravitational properties, the experiment of the two American physicists Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s corpuscles, the experiment of Kaufmann (1902) who showed that the increase of the electron mass is due to an “electromagnetic mass” recognized by J. J. Thomson (1881), the experiment of Nichols and Hull (1903) that the particles of light have momentum, the Compton effect (1923) according to which light consists of particles having momentum p = hν/c or mass m =hν/c2, the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935), confirming accurately Newton’s action at a distance, and the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I presented in 1993 at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics “ my paper "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ”.The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper taking into account the Faraday effect (1845) according to which Newton’s corpuscles have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, I showed that photons of Lewis (1926) have not only mass but also opposite charges +q and –q like a moving dipole which at the speed of light c gives equal electric attractions Fe and magnetic repulsions Fm at the same time. For simplicity when the axis r of an electric dipole is perpendicular to the velocity u after the applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws one gets Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed experimentally that K/k = c2 we get Fe = Fm when the dipole moves at a velocity u = c. This situation led to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION according to which the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect under a length contraction and a time dilation interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron in terms of the Ey and Bz which are the vectors not of the wrong fields of Faraday but the vectors of the electric and magnetic intensities used for the simple calculation of forces acting at a distance of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere. That is Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Of course this result of quantum dynamics differs from the Newtonian mechanics because the increase of the electron mass occurs under a basic length contraction and time dilation. According to the well-established electromagnetic laws a dipole photon behaves like an electric dipole moving at u = c having equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. Since this situation violates Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under a length contraction dy and time dilation dt. Under this condition of length contraction and time dilation and using the two conservation laws of energy and mass we write hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Indeed, in the Bohr model (1913) and in the Schrodinger equation (1926) in three dimensions the energy ΔΕ of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy hν of the generated photon ,while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of photon (matter-photon transformation). This is the reverse process of the Photon-Matter Interaction. Note that Einstein in his wrong concepts of four dimensions and of energy-mass conservation believed that the mass defect ΔΜ in the nuclear binding energy turns into the energy hν of the generated photon. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). Under this physics crisis I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003). In that paper I showed my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE according to which the nuclear binding is due to the electromagnetic interaction of 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Therefore as in the Bohr model the energy of charge-charge interaction in Deuteron turns into the energy hν of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2. Thus, according to the experiment of Kaufmann, in the photoelectric effect the absorption of dipole photon contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. Note that before the photon absorption the electron mass is characterized by the constant inertial mass, while the so-called rest mass leads to complications. ( See my WRONG REST MASS). Therefore under the absorption of dipolar photons at a velocity u the experiment of Kaufmann showed that Newton’s inertial mass Mo of the electron becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed differentiating the above equation under Newton’s second law one gets hν/m = ΔE/ΔM = c2 This situation tells us that the photoelectric effect is based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass, because the dipole photons have both energy hν and mass m , while Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity, according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2 but to the false relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics. Category:Fundamental physics concepts